


Just Two Words

by iwillstillopenthewindow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but the 2nd OP is also beautiful especially the last part (again), the 2nd ED is beautiful don't you think? especially the last part, the rest of the karasuno team members are also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstillopenthewindow/pseuds/iwillstillopenthewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama only says two words, but as Hinata scores their winning point, it turns out that those two words are all that he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't the 2nd ED & OP just beautiful?

 

_**0.** _

When Kageyama looks to his right, he sees no one. His left is just as empty. When he turns around, the space is replaced by the backs of his teammates as they walk away. But it’s okay, he’s used to this.

He’s okay, he thinks.

He proves himself wrong when he feels his knees shake and his heart dropping when he sees the ball he tossed fall to the ground.

 

 

_As I press the palm of this hand to my chest,_   
_I can certainly feel it; this is the proof that, “I’m here”._

 

 

_**1.** _

When someone calls for him, he can practically hear the snarl in their rough “Kageyama!”s. It’s worse when he hears them say “King”, not out of respect, but out of annoyance. But it’s okay, he’s used to this.

He’s okay, he thinks.

Hinata proves him wrong when his “Kageyama!”, his ‘Kageyama’ that doesn’t say _‘let’s just get this over with’_ but screams _‘bring it on!’_ , makes him turn his head so fast that his neck hurt.

“I’m here!”

He doesn’t see empty space, he doesn’t see someone’s back. Instead, he sees Hinata already up in the air, his arm raised, his eyes looking straight into his.

 

_(“I’m here!”)_

 

The ball ends up outside the court with a dull thud, but Kageyama feels that what just happened is so much better than any of the successful quick strikes they did back in middle school.

 

 

_**2.** **  
**_

When Hinata says that he wants to stand on more courts, that he wants to be in more matches, that he’s going to battle and he’s going to win even with his height, “I’m here!” echoes in Kageyama’s mind. He remembers what happened a few minutes ago and he remembers their match back in middle school, he remembers the empty spaces and the backs and he remembers the feeling that Hinata’s talking about.

And so Kageyama takes a step forward.

 

(Not just for him, but for _them_.)

 

(It is only when the match is over that Kageyama realizes that Hinata _never_ complained about how his first few quick tosses, that they were too difficult for him to strike. No, he complained about _he_ couldn’t match them. He doesn’t know how to feel about this.)

 

 

_**3.** _

When Hinata goes on and on about their ace, Asahi, Kageyama knows that something’s up.

He knows he’s right when the ball hits Hinata right in his face.

Kageyama’s fury radiates off him in waves. His teammates make way for him as he stomps angrily to Hinata, who immediately backs up.

“I know the reason why.” Kageyama says, the tone of his voice angry.

He sees the hurt that flashes through Hinata’s eyes as he continues. He sees how Hinata’s face scrunches up as his words deal the final blow to his low self-esteem.

“But— ”

 

(“But now I have this guy tossing to me, so I can get past any blocker.”)

 

“—as long as I’m here, you’re invincible!”

 

 

_**4.** _

Kageyama Tobio will only toss the ball to someone who’s essential to winning.

So when Hinata is blocked yet again by Nekoma’s Inuoka and asks him to keep on tossing to him, Kageyama replies with the easiest “Of course!” he has ever given.

(He repressed the urge to say “Well, duh” and is a bit offended at the fact that Hinata thought that he’ll stop tossing to him just because of a few blocks, because didn’t he already say it before? As long as he’s with him, he’s invincible.)

 

 

_**5.** _

Hinata is used to having Kageyama by his side. He’s used to looking up, either at his left or right whenever he hears a soft, not-really-meant “dumbass” or the sound of rubber shoes against the gym’s floor.

That doesn’t stop him from being surprised as Kageyama’s arm gently nudges his shoulder. He looks up, and Kageyama is looking at him, his face full of strength and confidence.

For a second there, Hinata feels a pang of envy. Here he is, standing on the court, his hand clutching the front of his jersey as he struggles to calm his nerves. Kageyama, on the other hand, looks at ease. It’s not unusual for Kageyama to be like this, after all, he is one of the best players Hinata knows (not that he’ll admit that out loud).

(Hinata’s wrong though. Kageyama has confidence not only in himself, but also in _him_. Kageyama has confidence in _them_.)

Kageyama only says two words, but as Hinata scores their winning point, it turns out that those two words are all that he needs.

 

 

_**6.** _

No words are said, since they would only be drowned out by the audience’s loud cheering and screaming. But in between handshakes and hugs and pats on the back and “Well done!”s and “WE DID IT WE DID IT!”s, Kageyama feels a hand slip into his and he sees a smiling Hinata next to him (nothing new about that), his flushed face reflected in his amber eyes.

Then they both realize that it’s suddenly too quiet and they see the other Karasuno volleyball team members staring at them. Suga and Daichi are smiling, Asahi is blushing, Tanaka and Nishinoya are already making a fuss, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are snickering behind their hands, and they see that the others are groaning as they each hand Kiyoko a small wad of cash.

Kageyama only lets go of Hinata’s hand when they’re in front of Hinata’s house, the same hand cupping Hinata’s cheek as he slowly leans down for a kiss.

(Both of their lips are dry and Kageyama can taste the meat bun that he bought for Hinata earlier and a mosquito just bit him and oh god how do you even kiss and should I break away now and he’s pretty sure both of they’re both blushing intensely and then the kiss ends but he thinks that everything’s okay, he’s okay, they’re okay, because as Hinata buries his red face in Kageyama’s shirt, he hears him whisper “I’m here.”)

 

 

 _ **7.**_  

It’s been a couple of days since they’ve gotten together and apparently today is the day when Tanaka and Nishinoya decide to pry into their relationship.

“So, who confessed first?” Tanaka asks as he throws the spare volleyball to Suga.

Hinata replies with a nervous laugh. “Um, I’m not really sure.”

“I think it’s Kageyama! Has he ever told you that he loves you, Shouyou?” Nishinoya wiggles his eyebrows, a smirk on his lips.

Hinata blushes at the question, causing his senpai to laugh, before answering with a soft “Yes.”

This catches their attention, and they both shout a surprised “EEEEHHHH???” and then Tanaka barrages him with questions.

“We were just joking, but he really did? Are you sure? How? When? When was the last time?”

Just as Hinata is about to reply, Kageyama walks over to them and stops next to him.

He probably heard the shouting since he asks, “What’s going on? What are you guys talking about?”

Hinata just shakes his head and turns back to his senpai with a smile.

 

“He just did.”

 


End file.
